Since 2006, the EMMES Corporation has served as the Operations and Data Management Center while the University of Arkansas for Medical Sdence (UAMS) has been the AMC Statistical Center under the direcfion of Dr.Jeannette Lee. Dr. Lee and Mr. Vena have continued to work with Dr. Mitsuyasu to seamlessly support the data management, statisfical design and analytical needs of the AMC.